I see you
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: But then... I see you. Sequencia de Drabbles escrita para o projeto GoodNight, Bad Morning, do Fórum 6v
1. Chapter 1

**Wait and see**

Não! Eu ainda te amo, você não vê? A vontade é de gritar, te pegar pelo braço e implorar pra você ficar, pra você nunca ir embora. No entanto, o escândalo irracional não só é ridículo como também é desnecessário, porque tenho argumentos que quero gritar a plenos pulmões pra que você não possa fingir que não os ouviu. Você é estúpida e idiota e está trocando o que você realmente quer, que sou eu, pelo que é mais fácil. Mas não posso nem vou me reduzir a uma pessoa que mendiga pela sua atenção. Pode ir embora, Weasley, e não adianta mentir dizendo que não me ama. Eu não sou cego nem burro e sei que você gosta muito mais de mim. Não vou engolir essa, como o Potter obviamente fará. Ele vai ignorar suas mentiras fingindo que não vê que você não ama ele de verdade e deixar você voltar pra ele. Vão e sejam felizes por quanto tempo você conseguir, Weasley, porque isso vai ter um fim, independente da minha interferência.  
Olho pra você com um misto de indiferença e desafio. Você sabe que depois eu vou voltar pra te roubar de volta pra mim, não sabe?  
-Não adianta olhar pra mim desse jeito, Malfoy. Eu vou embora, não importa o que você faça. O que estamos fazendo não é certo.  
-É sim, Weasley. Só não é agora.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm closing my eyes but I'm starting to see**

Merda, merda, merda. O mais humilhante de tudo era ver que Malfoy tivera razão. Qualquer coisa que tivera com Harry estava se esfarelando entre seus dedos. Quanto mais forte tentava agarrar os restos daquele relcionamento, mais ele se desmanchava ali na palma de sua mão. E se tentasse não prendê-lo entre os dedos o vento levaria embora aquilo que já estava tão fragilmente preso a sua mão.  
Mais terrível que ver que abandonara algo extraordinário com Malfoy pela mediocridade de Potter era saber que Draco estava sempre com os olhos sobre eles. Parecia acompanhar o relacionamento de Ginny e Harry e sempre que se cruzavam por corredores, eventos e elevadores ele estava com aquele olhar irritante de "eu sei que nada está dando certo."  
Ginny esperou que cada um do elevador descesse. E sabia que Malfoy também não desceria. Pararam no primeiro andar, deserto naquele fim de expediente.  
-O que você quer de mim, Malfoy? - Ela estava agitada, mas seu tom de voz era cansado - Quer que eu admita que você estava certo e que meu namoro com Harry está indo por água abaixo? Pois está. Satisfeito?  
Draco não se abalou, sua voz se arrastava ainda mais do que o normal para compor a irritante pose de calma.  
-Não.  
-O que mais você quer?  
-Quero que você volte pra mim.  
-Mas que merda, Malfoy, eu estou terminando com Harry, mas isso não significa que eu vou voltar pra você! Você não é o único homem nesse mundo, sabia?  
-Eu sei, mas sou o único que você já amou. - Draco disse isso sem nenhuma exaltação, apenas concentrado em estudar os sinais no rosto de Ginny que lhe confirmariam o que ele já sabia.  
Ginny ficou desconcertada por um milésimo de segundo, mas Malfoy pôde perceber. Vendo que não podia mentir para ele - nunca pudera, de verdade - riu.  
-E o que você entende de amor, Malfoy?  
-Eu entendo o mesmo que você. Nós nos amamos um dia, Weasley. Eu acho que era amor.  
Ginny não podia mentir para ele, como já sabia, e nem ignorar o que ele dizia, então voltou para o elevador e foi embora sem encará-lo mais nos olhos.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can you see it now?**

Draco apareceu logo depois da notícia da separação. Merda de namorado com vida pública. Ex-namorado, ela estava se acostumando a dizer embora já estivesse totalmente confortável na situação de estar sem Harry. Draco bateu à sua porta com ar de quem espera por alguma coisa.  
-E então?  
-"E então" digo eu, Malfoy. Quando uma pessoa bate à porta de uma pessoa ela quer dizer alguma coisa. E então, o que você tem a dizer? Veio tripudiar sobre a minha desgraça?  
Maldita calma de Draco.  
-Desgraça? Essa é a melhor coisa que acontece na sua vida.  
-O que veio fazer então, Malfoy?  
-Você sabe, aquilo sobre você me amar e sobre você voltar pra mim.  
-Não seja ridículo Malfoy, eu não te amo.  
-Ah, não?  
-Não. Pelo jeito você é que me ama, não é? Você não me deu sossego nenhum dia em que estive com Harry e agora já está aqui implorando pra eu voltar pra você.  
Aquilo o deixou embaraçado. Ele é que devia ficar por cima naquele jogo.  
-Implorando? Eu não vejo ninguém aqui implorando. Ainda.  
-Porque, você vai ficar de joelhos ao som de violinos enquanto se declara pra mim? Onde você escondeu os violinistas?  
-Não seja idiota, Weasley, eu nunca faria isso.  
-Não? Porque se você realmente quer entrar nessa brincadeira tem que estar disposto a coisas ridículas como essa, entendeu?  
Ginny bateu a porta na cara de Malfoy. Por impulso ele bateu à porta desesperado, para se arrepender um segundo depois quando ela abriu a porta.  
-Pronto para se ajoelhar aos meus pés, Malfoy?  
Ele ainda estava desconcertado mas era acostumado a se recuperar rápido.  
-Você não entendeu bem, Weasley, eu vim aqui só pra demonstrar meu apoio a você. - A velha ironia de volta a seu sorriso - Estava preocupado com como você ficou depois que Potter te chutou.  
-Então é assim que você demonstra preocupação?  
-Acho que pra nós dois isso está de bom tamanho, não está?  
Um riso de constatação suavizou o rosto de Ginny. Pra ser sincera, estava.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you see what I see?**

****A verdade é que eu não estou aguentando mais. Você me provoca, Draco Malfoy. De um jeito que me deixa na obrigação de responder à sua provocação por mais baixa que seja. Não, eu ainda não quero nada com você. Nada além da parte física.  
-Então vamos ficar só nessa de sexo sem compromisso, está bem? Você está solteiro, eu também. Você é bom de cama, eu também. E os dois ficam felizes.  
-E porque você não admite logo aquilo que eu quero te ouvir dizer? É bem mais fácil e nós acabamos com todas as regras que vamos precisar criar. Acredite, Weasley, você acha que sabe as regras desse jogo mas elas podem ser mais difíceis de seguir quando você está realmente envolvido no jogo.  
-Está negando sexo gratuito e sem compromisso, Draco Malfoy?  
Puxo você pela gravata pra perto de mim. Aproximo meus lábios dos seus e você recua, ainda sem me responder.  
-Vamos, Malfoy, me beija, me joga na parede essas coisas que a gente sempre foi bom em fazer...  
-Só quando você admitir que me ama. E aí eu vou ser todo seu.  
Você é inacreditável, Malfoy. Toda vez que eu acho que te entendi, você vai e faz algo tão... absurdo que me desafia de formas que ninguém mais poderia sequer pensar em fazer.  
-Pensei que você só queria sexo, Malfoy.  
-Eu só quero sexo com você. O que eu realmente quero, Weasley é você só pra mim.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**See you there.**

****  
Então, você veio à minha casa. Bem vindo ao jogo, Malfoy. Quem é que está brincando com quem agora? Relutante, mas ainda ostentando o brio de quem está à frente do jogo você me propõe com petulância:  
-Weasley, acho razoável se ficarmos na base da amizade.  
-Amizade? Você é capaz disso?  
-Claro que sou.  
A verdade é que você, que acho que conhecia melhor as regras do jogo está sem mais nenhuma carta na manga. É a sua última carta e você está apostando alto nela. Amizade? Você não consegue é ficar longe de mim e precisa de uma desculpa para estar por perto pronto para atacar. Eu sou uma boa jogadora, Malfoy, você está muito enganado se pensa que vou cair nesse seu blefe barato.  
-Não Malfoy, eu não quero ser sua amiga. Nós não podemos, não somos capazes.  
-Você e Harry...  
-É diferente. Eu e você, Malfoy, nós não vamos conseguir e você sabe bem disso.  
-Mas...  
-Eu sei bem o que você quer com essa história de amizade, Malfoy e isso não vai dar certo.  
-Mas você queria sexo sem compromisso. Qual é o problema com a minha amizade agora?  
-Eu só queria ter aquilo que me faz falta de você, Malfoy. Sem envolvimento emocional porque eu realmente não estou em condições de sentir nada por ninguém, muito menos por você. A sua amizade vai ser só uma desculpa pra você ir se aproximando e de repente me dominar do mesmo jeito que aconteceu da outra vez. Eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo.  
Você nem percebe que eu acabei de admitir que já te amei um dia e que ainda há esperanças pra você porque está ocupado fingindo não ver a dor nos meus olhos. Você também está magoado agora, porque eu sei todo o seu jogo e isso me dá uma vantagem enorme.  
-Que seja. Ainda quero... - Você reluta em admitir que agora eu estou ganhando esse jogo. - Eu não consigo ficar... - Parece doer muito ter que dizer isso - longe de você.  
-Você está admitindo que me ama? Vai contar pra todo mundo, se ajoelhar aos meus pés e trazer flores?  
-Não, Weasley. Eu agora também quero só sexo, está bem?  
-Mas vai ter que aprender a se comportar. Ninguém pode saber. E eu não quero que você ache que tem algum direito sobre mim por causa disso.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't pretend that you're blind cause I know you can see**

As coisas que você tem acabam tendo você. Você se imaginava com ela a seus pés, mas veja agora quem é dono de quem.  
Você queria torturá-la com a sua presença, você queria tomá-la aos poucos, você queria que ela implorasse para voltar pra você, você queria dominá-la, você queria que ela dissesse que te amava e depois disso você poderia fazer o que bem entendesse com ela. Era uma espécie de vingança contra Ginny, mas era também um modo de se confortar pelo fato de tê-la perdido para Potter. Ela o trocou por uma ilusão, por um devaneio, pela esperança de que tudo desse certo. E ela o amava, você sabia. E por ter essa certeza brincou achando que era o único que sabia jogar. Ela também sabia jogar, e tem uma poker face melhor que a sua. Ela joga melhor do que você e está ganhando. Você acabou de ceder a ela, e agora você não passa de um escravo fazendo a vontade dela. Você é menos que um objeto agora, porque ela deve demonstrar o que sente por objetos. Por você ela diz sentir atração e é tudo isso que ela tem a coragem de mostrar. Você agora obedece a ela para satisfazer o lado físico dessa estranha relação de vocês. E não é você também que está ansioso esperando que ela diga alguma coisa que você quer ouvir? Você está se humilhando e o próximo passo é estar de joelhos dizendo que a ama.  
Veja agora quem é dono de quem. As coisas que você tem acabam tendo você.


	7. Chapter 7

**You will see a different man**

Marcavam os encontros de acordo com suas vontades, na casa de um, na casa do outro, mas nunca dormiam juntos, nunca trocavam carinhos, evitavam sentimentos. Tudo estava tão diferente da outra vez, quando eram mais jovens e corajosos. Era como se precisassem um do outro, mas não tivessem coragem para admitir agora que queriam um ao outro. E Draco, que nunca tivera intenção de viver desse jeito, se cansou. Nunca se acostumara a ouvir nãos e estava cansado das recusas dela.  
Então um dia ele não apareceu, nem deu explicações e foi tentar esquecê-la.  
Tentou encontrar algum conforto nos braços das francesas, só para descobrir que não gostava de perfume. Preferia cheiro de flores.  
Na Alemanha decidiu-se mesmo a embarcar em qualquer tipo de relacionamento saudável em que fosse permitido falar ao outro eu te amo, trocar carinhos e ser visto em público, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ficar bêbado com a cerveja de lá.  
Na Espanha tentou se acostumar ao tempero local, mas sentiu saudade dos chocolates caseiros que ela lhe dera de natal naquele último ano em Hogwarts. E aquela foi a gota d'água.  
Ele não conseguia esquecê-la, não ia seguir em frente e ainda vivia pela memória do começo de sua paixão por ela. Voltou para a Inglaterra, procurou-a e deparou-se com notícias de que ela estava com muita raiva dele. A notícia deu a ele ainda mais forças para fazer o que havia se decidido a fazer porque indicava que ela se importara com ele. E, embora uma certa insegurança o fizesse questionar se ela estaria disposta a ouvi-lo, comprou flores e esperou que ela saísse do treino.  
Ginny o viu e descarregou a raiva sobre ele:  
-E sua viagem pela Europa não foi boa o suficiente?  
-Não, não foi. Foi um pouco solitária.  
-Aposto que arrumou por lá muitas companhias para curar a solidão, não é?  
-Só uma.  
-Que bom, então já pode se ajoelhar aos pés dela, dizer que a ama e viver feliz para sempre com ela. Não foi procurando por isso que você fugiu?  
Draco se ajoelhou. Ela estava com raiva, mas agora não conseguia reagir.  
-Minha única companhia nessa viagem foi a solidão, Ginny. Eu não consegui me divertir pensando em você, e também não conseguiria viver feliz para sempre com outra pessoa que não fosse você. Eu fugi porque me cansei de esperar que você dissesse que me amava, mas agora você não precisa mais fazer isso, porque eu mesmo posso dizer...  
-O que você está fazendo, Malfoy? Está louco?  
Mas ele via a esperança nos olhos dela crescer ainda mais quando ele revelou as flores em suas mãos.  
-Eu disse que só faria isso se estivesse louco ou se perdesse minha capacidade mental, então é... Eu devo estar louco.  
Outros jogadores começavam a sair, e, embora tentassem ser educados ignorando a cena, não podiam deixar de parar por alguns segundos para observar a cena inusitada. Ginny ficou escarlate de vergonha.  
-Realmente, está muito louco. - Ela tomou o buquê das mãos dele e tentava puxá-lo para sair do chão, mas ele se recusava.  
-Estou, Weasley. E é a coisa mais babaca que eu vou dizer, mas eu estou louco por você. E...  
-Não, Malfoy, não diga isso, eu disse que não queria ouvir isso de você, nem dizer, nem sentir... Eu sei o que você quer fazer, mas por favor não faça.  
-Eu te amo, Ginevra Weasley.  
Ginny começou a despedaçar as flores, golpeando-lhe no rosto e só então ele ficou de pé.  
-Eu te disse que não quero isso, Malfoy!  
Ele segurou-a nos braços, impedindo-a de alcançá-lo com as mãos.  
-Quer sim. Eu te amo e você me ama também, eu sempre soube. Se você não me amasse de verdade não teria ficado chateada porque eu sumi, não teria inventado essa história de sexo sem compromisso que não tem nada a ver com você e nem teria insistido tanto em negar qualquer coisa legal que eu fizesse pra você.  
-Bobagem!  
Ela o olhava nos olhos e aquela palavra não negava nada do que ele havia dito. Sua postura somente reforçava tudo que ele dissera.  
-Você tinha medo de me amar e estragar tudo de novo como você fez da outra vez.  
-Eu amava o Harry.  
-Mas não tanto quanto você me amava.  
-Não... - Ela tentava se esquivar dos braços dele, mas não conseguia.  
-Eu já me humilhei, Weasley, já fiquei de joelhos, já disse que te amava, você já pode dizer também, e eu não vou te julgar por nada e vou esquecer tudo que passou. Você quer ouvir de novo? Eu te amo.  
Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto dela. E ele soltou-a levemente para tentar beijá-la, tomando aquele pequeno sorriso como uma resposta à altura de sua declaração. Mas ela fugiu de novo.**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Can you see me? Here I am.**

****  
Ela finalmente abriu a porta, depois que ele insistiu batendo e chamando por horas.  
-Tudo bem, Malfoy. Isso não é típico de você, e só por isso estou abrindo essa porta.  
-Ótimo... - Ele olhou para ela, pensando por onde começar - Bem... Você me conhece, você sabe que eu não teria feito nada disso nunca na minha vida, mas por você, Ginny, vale a pena.  
-Malfoy, é sério, nós nunca daríamos certo, somos tão diferentes... E nós tentamos, não foi?  
-Por muito pouco tempo. E você desistiu na primeira crise, e voltou para o Potter assim que ele te prometeu uma coisa mais fácil.  
Ginny começou a chorar, já sem auto-controle nenhum. Estava esgotada, o assunto lhe doía, e insistir nele era como enfiar uma faca enferrujada numa ferida mal cicatrizada, que ela insistia que já estava melhorando.  
-E você não teria feito a mesma coisa?  
Draco parou para pensar.  
-É... eu faria, talvez... Mas não estou fazendo, estou? Eu estou aqui, lutando pra você ficar comigo, me humilhando, me arriscando a sentir coisas de que eu não tenho o mínimo controle e que eu desconheço porque eu realmente gosto muito de você. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Você tem ideia do inferno em que eu estava quando você deixou eu me aproximar, no último ano em Hogwarts? Você me mostrou outro jeito de viver e aquilo era tudo que eu sempre precisei. Eu amei você tanto justamente por isso, Weasley, você foi uma esperança que deu certo...  
-Por algum tempo.  
-Porque você pulou fora, fingindo pra você mesma que amava o Potter mais do que amava a mim.  
-E eu amava.  
-Não Weasley, você achava mais fácil. Era uma coisa melhor e mais segura pra você e por isso você fez aquela escolha, mas como você mesmo viu, o fácil pode ser cansativo. Tudo afundou porque você simplesmente não o amava suficiente nem mesmo para suportar a chatisse que era o seu relacionamento fácil com ele. Você não queria aquilo de verdade e eu sempre soube!  
Ginny escondeu o rosto nas mãos e finalmente entrou em sua casa. Sentou-se no sofá e Draco foi atrás dela. Ajoelhou-se e esperou que ela se acalmasse, para só então tocá-la. Segurou o rosto dela pelo queixo e a fez olhar para ele.  
-Não vai ser fácil, Ginny. Não foi fácil, não está sendo fácil e nunca vai ser. Mas não escolha de novo o que é fácil só por isso. Por que eu te amo e vou fazer de tudo para isso dar certo, contra todas as chances.  
Ginny olhou para ele. Tentou jogar o jogo dele, até mesmo chegou a ficar na frente, mas ela era mesmo uma perdedora, e Draco tinha razão.  
Ginny segurou o rosto dele e abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura que ele, de joelhos, estava. Ele fechou os olhos esperando um beijo, um sim, um não, um talvez ou qualquer coisa. Ginny olhou bem para ele, de olhos fechados, ali, esperando pela resposta dela. O que mais ela podia querer dele, se até mesmo a promessa de tentar vencer o impossível ele estava fazendo a ela?  
Encostou os lábios nos dele, e logo Draco levou as mãos ao rosto dela também, beijando-a com mais vontade. Conteve qualquer impulso e afastou-a antes que o beijo fosse ainda mais longe.  
-O que isso significa?  
-Significa que não vai ser fácil, mas eu vou tentar.  
Draco riu um riso tão sincero que fez Ginny recordar do porque havia se apaixonado por aquele menino assustado no meio da guerra, naquele ano em Hogwarts. Seu coração bateu de uma forma leve e apaixonada, e ela precisou dizer.  
-Você também merece ouvir o que você sempre soube, Draco. Eu te amo.**  
**


End file.
